


Powerless

by Imparria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, English, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, estan todos enfermos basicamente, it's a commission I will soon translate into english, kayn esta mas enfermo que la mierda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imparria/pseuds/Imparria
Summary: Kayn gana.... ¿Ahora quién tiene el control?(Comisión.)---------Kayn wins.... Now, who is in control? (commission.) (English version at chapter 2.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una comisión, no soy de escribir la verdad.

**Carnicería. **

La pútrida fragancia de los restos decadentes de la caída de un líder; de un visionario en artes oscuras. Recostado contra el respaldo de un trono, autoproclamado, se regocijaba la figura de una entidad concebida por sed de sangre y poder. La silueta mezclada enfermizamente con el miasma tan oscuro como el abismo y el olvido que silencian sus alrededores entre cadáveres, sangre coagulada y tripas ya consumidas por el tiempo.

Él se insistía a sí mismo que lo rodeaba la melodía de una victoria efímera, encontrándose con cierto consuelo interno al apaciguar aquella voz intangible que le repetía insistentemente que nada era suficiente. Nada era un límite, sino que se topaba consigo mismo ante su falta de creatividad en planes fortuitos. 

Todo era un éxito inesperado y una sonrisa maquiavélica se hizo presente, mimetizando esos rasgos pálidos que componían el rostro de los que, fieles siervos, llamaban ahora maestro. Aquellos que peligrosamente se pararon en un limbo entre la cobardía o, quizás, astucia, en el momento en que la orden de las sombras se sumergió en una revolución sangrienta. Si bien sus seguidores eran pocos, en comparación a lo que el antiguo regente había adquirido, a Kayn no le podría importar menos. Ya era una tradición, _ “formalidades” _ a las que los miembros de las sombras deberían estar acostumbrados.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el continente sea consciente de quién superó a Zed, quién se erigía como la máxima encarnación de las sombras. El asesino, de no sólo un líder, sino de un_ dios._ **_¿Como no cegarse fielmente ante tanto poder?_**

_ **Sirves** o **mueres.** Tan simple como eso. No más condiciones. _

Inmerso en el regocijo de su victoria, el nuevo regente parpadeó aparatosamente ante el ruido de un sobreviviente ingresando a las cámaras ennegrecidas por las sombras que danzaban libremente como zarcillos retorcidos de poder desmedido. Sus ojos estoicos siguieron al invasor con frialdad punzante, una mujer con un balde, dispuesta a limpiar la podredumbre en la que su maestro insistió en permanecer. Kayn se limitó a emitir una suave risa ante el hecho de que su primera orden estaba siendo cumplida con tanta rapidez. Y el ruido del agua escurriendo, haciendo eco continuamente, los ahogó a ambos en un ambiente tenso en el que se evidenciaba cuán atemorizaba se encontraba ella.

Cruzando las piernas y reposando la guadaña sobre ellos, el le ofreció cierta facilidad con la mirada buscando la ajena sin éxito. Ojos pálidos que la exploraban de arriba a abajo en lo que ella limpiaba la sangre aun brotando en los alrededores del trono. 

Pronto ella le dio la espalda, permitiendo que Kayn notara de que sus cabellos estaban trenzados y atados firmemente, un vestigio del antiguo uniforme con cual Zed solía someter a sus alumnos. _ A lo que él fue sometido también. _ Rápidamente, dedos largos y negros, sujetaron ese recuerdo violentamente, logrando un gemido agónico y ahogado por parte de la muchacha, quién se estremeció sin oponer resistencia en lo que Kayn jaló bruscamente la banda que conformaba su trenza, deshaciéndola en un parpadeo. La pobre mujer llevó sus manos a su cabeza encontrándose con los dígitos helados del asesino, quien en un retorcido giro de acontecimientos, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con plena satisfacción momentos antes de hacer un gesto con su mano, silencioso, para que ella continuara con su labor.

_ Sin Zed, no hay más trenzas. Tan simple como eso. _

Sin embargo, no era suficiente, más cambios hacían falta, por lo que cuando ella volvió con el balde repleto de agua limpia, Kayn se acercó con ambas manos extendidas para sujetar su uwagi negro y proceder a desgarrarlo con fuerza inhumana. Como respuesta, la alumna cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho en un intento de cubrir la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Desafortunadamente, el asalto no terminaba ahí, ya que el asesino sombrío insistentemente continuó trozando la prenda hasta obtener un retazo lo suficientemente largo para envolverlo alrededor del cuerpo que temblaba bajo sus ministraciones invasivas.

Finalmente, logró cubrir sus senos y dejar, al expuesto, su abdomen y brazos. _ Sí, eso estaba aún mejor.  
_

-Nos _ cubrimos _ con sombras, somos _ uno _ con las sombras. - Susurró.

-Sí, señor.

Kayn, por su parte, sonrió complacido. Una sonrisa que no brindaba tranquilidad alguna a nadie. Quien, dispuesto a arrastrar aún más la cordura de su seguidora por los suelos, recorrió con un dedo el largo de un manchón de sangre en su asiento, sintiendo la tentadora humedad de la esencia mortal contra su piel; _ la esencia de su antiguo maestro. _ Dedo que, teñido en rojo vivo, llevó a los tiernos labios de su pupila, quien con una expresión helada en temor, recibió el metálico sabor de la sangre sin rechistar. 

-Nos _ alimentamos _ de la muerte. _ La muerte nos** enriquece** _.

-Sí, señor. 

Más allá de un entendimiento mutuo explícito en la pronta calma en que ambos se sumergieron, el asesino sombrío se quiso convencer de que su pupila había aprendido algo. Quizás el cambio era demasiado rotundo, quizás. 

* * *

Caída la noche, las sombras en sus cámaras personales se tornaban, increíblemente, más oscuras, haciendo del interior un mar de abismo sobrecogedor que ondulaba fluidamente como el humo mismo, siguiendo el ritmo de cabellos negros que se mecían en una danza etérea alrededor de Kayn. _ Irreal y retorcido _ . La guadaña, sometida a un agarre celoso y posesivo, pulsaba bajo las manos de su dueño, quien meditaba en su soledad.

Nadie se atrevía a siquiera pasar al lado de la puerta en donde el nuevo maestro de las artes sombrías descansaba y Shieda era consciente de ello. Tanto temor, tanto_ horror _ . Ellos sólo murmuraban sobre el futuro de la orden y se cuestionaban sí, al dormir, ellos serían carcomidos hasta el corazón por aquella tiniebla que provenía del asesino o, en el mejor de los casos, decapitados por el filo curvo de su arma.

Las sombras tomaban formas retorcidas de visiones lúcidas que Kayn proyectaba desde su mente. Él podía sentirlas moviéndose, ofreciendo un roce intangible contra su pálida piel, contorneando la longitud de sus tatuajes ornamentando su cuerpo hasta las puntas de su largo cabello. Tan obedientes y sumisas, tan carismáticas. Kayn era su _ dios _. Sus formas tomaban cada vez más sentido hasta que, en cierto punto, el abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la inconfundible pero hostil figura de un darkin. Aquel darkin que solía atormentarle con pesadillas vívidas de su propia muerte, agonía tan real que enfermaba su corazón. 

Ahora, victorioso, Rhaast no era más que un recuerdo, un _trofeo_.

_ Rhaast siempre fue suyo. _

La figura se materializaba sobre su regazo, tan grande e imponente como Kayn recordaba, como aquella primera vez en que el monstruo se presentó ante sus ojos. Una figura que si bien aterrorizaría a cualquiera, a Shieda, _ le susurró tiernas promesas de poder infinito _. Quizás las intenciones del dios caído fueron otras, posiblemente la intención fue provocar temor que, muy por el contrario, el joven lo tradujo más como un obstáculo al cual someterse y sobrepasar. Algo por lo cual luchar, por lo cual dominar y poseer. Seducido por el horror y el poder que ese dios profano representaba.

_ Rhaast siempre fue suyo. _

La sombra recobró aún más forma hasta lograr ser tal cual él recordaba. Sus cuernos prominentes, sus afiladas garras, sus ojos rojos de furia y sangre. Dientes, colmillos, diseñados para trozar y desgarrar carne como el depredador más apto. Un cuerpo que cantaba sobre guerra e ira. **La sed de sangre ancestral. **

Y Kayn no logró resistirse, brindando una sonrisa que rayaba entre lo lascivo y sediento, con ambas manos oscuras tanteando aquellos muslos poderosos y blindados descansando sobre su regazo. Había algo retorcido dentro suyo que gritaba, que rogaba por provocar, en esa alucinación autoinducida, humillación pero no sin gozar de ella. Por lo que pronto, el se abalanzo al darkin haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo y así lograr sentarse sobre ese amplio pecho carmesí. Tan real, quería creer que él era real. 

_ Desde que el se fue, todo se volvió tan silencioso en su mente. _

El darkin gruñó._ Esa voz, tan profunda y corrupta, aun haciendo eco desde los rincones más profundos de su alma. _

El asesino no logró contenerse, inclinándose para morder el cuello tenso de Rhaast tan fuerte como pudo, así logrando que la criatura produzca más ruido y éste tense sus garras contra el suelo, produciendo un chillido sordo y violento. _ Sólo para el. Todo para él. _El maestro de las sombras solo suspiró complacido. Tanta satisfacción en provocar algo en un dios. Bebiendo de lo más mínimo para calmar una sed que ningún otro humano jamás podría entender.

_ Rhaast siempre fue suyo. _

_ -_ _ Mío, eres **mío** _ . - _ Murmuró con una voz ronca, famélico por más. Una mano tentativamente explorando esos pliegues endurecidos de carne profana que conformaban el torso del darkin, atreviéndose a ir más abajo. _

Así se daba comienzo a su danza, la danza lasciva de la dominancia mientras los dedos sombríos trazaban músculos y púas blindadas, percibiendo aquella textura tan inconfundible de la criatura que yacía debajo, en una forma tan dócil que era casi entrañable para Kayn. Un sentimiento corrupto crecía dentro de su interior, algo que alimentaba su ego y le incitaba a continuar. La sed quemaba sus venas y, en respuesta a una necesidad enfermiza, el joven se posicionó entre las piernas de Rhaast, cuales se abrieron dándole la bienvenida.

Un ruido seco retumbó entre las oscuras paredes que le rodeaban, el sonido de sus caderas colisionando brutalmente contra el firme abdomen del darkin, el cual abrió levemente su dentada boca para exhalar _ algo _, tal vez un suspiro. Sea lo que haya sido, fue sordo y fácilmente ignorado por el hombre que, con muy poca paciencia, deshacía el cordón que sujetaba sus pantalones para obtener un tacto mucho más íntimo con la superficie carmín.

Las estrechas caderas se frotaban contra el bajo vientre del monstruo, de arriba a abajo, con destreza y flexibilidad inhumana. El pálido cuerpo de arriba parecía moldearse con movimientos fluidos, sin dificultad alguna, mientras Shieda lamía sin escrúpulos la tersa musculatura del cuello de Rhaast, regocijándose en las vibraciones producidas por el gruñir gutural de una bestia inmersa en lujuria. Cabellos negros como la noche rodeando a ambos y sombras cubriendo la profana escena, algunas infiltrándose entre ellos, celosas de que la aparición del darkin sea la preferida de su amo. Sin embargo, _ algo no estaba bien _ , algo timbraba detrás de la cabeza de Kayn, alertando de algo a lo que él prefirió hacer oídos sordos.

Una vez más, el monstruo abrió su boca, esta vez provocando que un siseo se deslizara forzosamente entre los colmillos cuando el asesino comenzó a forzosamente introducirse a sí mismo dentro de su abertura íntima. Aquella parte tan irresistible y monstruosa en su vientre que Kayn ya había profanado múltiples veces. Con el mero pensamiento de reconocer que ningún otro humano ha penetrado a un darkin como el, de tener a la guadaña milenaria sometida a su lujuria, le hacía desear llenar a Rhaast hasta lo más profundo de sus irreconocibles entrañas.

_ Suyo. Su darkin. Su herramien**ta**. Su R**h**aa**s**t _. 

Un dios profano siendo el instrumento sexual de un mortal cuya entereza mental superó la corrupción en su máxima expresión. Tan reducido a nada, reducido a mucho _ más _ que **nada** , sino a una perra, obediente y doblegada. _ Su perra, que ahora gruñe y gime por la minusculidad de un trozo de carne erecto que abusa de su interior. Gime por carne mortal, aquella que tanto insistía en poseer. _

_ **R**h**aa**s**t**, me**n**os q**ue **n**ada**. Su **Rhaast.** Su **perra.** _

** _ -¿En qué te has convertido?_ ** \- Preguntó Rhaast quebrando el silencio, haciendo que el asesino frunce el ceño. La poderosa voz causando que el hombre se sobresaltara y se detuviera. _ Extraño _ , sus sombras nunca hablaban, mucho menos responder coherentemente o, en este caso, cuestionar acerca de su apariencia. Se supone que ellas son suyas. Simple maquinaciones mentales. - ** _ ¿Qué eres ahora, niño?_ ** \- Insistió y Kayn, estupefacto, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

_ -Desaparece _ … - Susurró entre dientes, saliva que se escurría entre sus dientes como un lobo feroz intimidando a la presa perfecta, vestigio de su hambre. Sin embargo, la sombra permanecía impasible por una respuesta. Podía verlo dentro de sus ojos sangrientos. - **VETE!**

Y así fue, no sin antes ofrecerle una mueca extrañado, la figura del darkin se disolvió en un espeso humo que se escabulló en los rincones frívolos de la habitación, tan rápidas como criatures reprimidas por su dueño. Dejando al asesino con un atisbo de furia reprimida dentro de sus ojos pero, sobre todo, incertidumbre. 

Con la respiración pesada debido a su perversión e ira, observó a sus alrededores, sombras que parecían estremecerse ante su mirada represiva y pronto el silencio le consumió. Ojos blancos, _ siniestros _, clavados en el filo de su arma, levitando plácidamente en la intranquilidad de la oscuridad. 

_ No. _

No había ninguna_ voz _ . _ No. _ No había _ nada _ , no había ** _nadie_ **.

**Ninguna sombra tiene conciencia propia.**


	2. English version

**Carnage**

The putrid fragrance of the decaying remains from a fallen leader;  _ of a visionary in dark arts. _ Lying against the back of a self-proclaimed throne, the figure of an entity conceived by bloodthirstiness and power, rejoiced. The silhouette mixed sickly with a miasma as dark as the abyss itself and oblivion, that silenced its surroundings between corpses, coagulated blood and guts already consumed by the time.

He persuaded himself that the melody of an ephemeral victory embraced him, seeking a certain inner comfort by appeasing that intangible voice that repeatedly insisted that nothing was enough. Nothing was a limit, but he found himself before the fact of his lack of creativity for fortuitous plans.

Everything was an unexpected success and a machiavellian smile was present, blending with those pale features that composed the visage of that one, whose faithful servants, now called master. Those who dangerously stood in a limbo between poltroonery or, perhaps, cunning, at the moment when the order of shadows plunged into a bloody revolution. While his followers were few in comparison to what his former regent had acquired, Kayn couldn't care less. 

It was already a tradition,  _ "**formalities"** _ which the shadow members should be accustomed.

It was only a matter of time for the entire continent to be aware of who surpassed Zed, who stands as the ultimate incarnation of the shadows. The murderer, of not only a leader, but also of a god.  ** _How not to be so faithfully blinded towards such power?_ **

_ You serve or  _ ** _die_ ** _ . As simple as that. No more conditions. _

Immersed in blissful joy after his victory, the new regent blinked apathetically at the noise of a survivor who entered into the blackened chambers by shadows that danced freely like twisted tendrils of excessive power. His stoic eyes followed the invader with the sharpest coldness. A woman with a bucket, ready to clean the rot which her master insisted on staying. Kayn just offered a soft chuckle at the fact that his very first order was being fulfilled so quickly. And the dripping water noise began echoing continuously, drowning them both in a tense environment where it was evident how frightened she was.

Crossing his legs and resting the scythe upon them, he granted her some easiness with eyes seeking for hers without success. Pale orbs that explored the woman from top to bottom as she cleaned the blood still sprouting around the throne.

Soon she turned her back, allowing Kayn to notice her hair, braided and tied tightly, a vestige of the old uniform with which Zed used to impose among his students;  _ To which he was subjected too.  _ Swiftly, long shadowy fingers wrapped around that memory, violently, achieving an agonized and muffled yelp from the girl, who shivered without resistance as Kayn jerked the band off, undoing the braid in a blink of an eye. The poor woman brought her hands to her head, meeting the icy digits from the murderer who, in a twisted turn of events, began to caress the hair with inner satisfaction just before making a silent gesture with the hand, so she’d resume with the job.

_ Without Zed, there are no more braids. As simple as that. _

  
  


Nonetheless, that wasn't enough, more changes were needed, so when she returned with the bucket full of clean water, Kayn approached once again with both hands extended to hold her black uwagi, proceeding to tear it with inhuman force. In response, the student shut her eyes and crossed both arms over her chest in an attempt of protecting the little dignity she had left. Unfortunately, the assault did not end right there, as the vicious assassin relentlessly continued to shred the fabric until he obtained a piece long enough for wrap it around the body that trembled beneath his hostile handwork.

Finally, he achieved to cover the woman’s breasts and leave her abdomen and arms exposed.  _ Yes, that was even better. _

-We _ cover _ ourselves in shadows, we are  _ one _ with the shadows. - He whispered.

-Yes sir.

Kayn, in the meantime, smiled pleased. A gesture that offered no soothness to anyone’s mind. Who, willing to drag further the sanity from his follower even lower, through the floors, ran a finger along the surface of blood stain from his seat, feeling the tempting moisture of mortal essence against his skin;  _ The essence of his former master _ . Finger that, dyed in bright red, pressed against the tender lips from his pupil, who, with an icy expression filled with fear, received the metallic taste without squealing.

-We  _ feed upon _ death. Death  _ enriches _ us.

-Yes sir.

Beyond an explicit mutual understanding in the sudden calmness in which both submerged themselves, the dark assassin wanted to convince himself that his pupil had learned something. Maybe the changes were too abrupt, _perhaps._

* * *

Nightfall arrived. The shadows in Kayn’s personal chambers became, incredibly, darker, making the interior a sea of overwhelming abyss that flowed smoothly like the smoke itself, following the rhythm of black raven hair that swayed in an ethereal dance around him .  _ Unreal and twisted _ . The scythe, subjected to a jealous and possessive grip, pulsed beneath the hands of its owner, who meditated in his solitude.

No one dared to even walk by the door where the new master of the dark arts rested and Shieda was well aware of it.  _ So much fear, so much horror. _ They only murmured about the future of the order and questioned themselves, if once asleep, they would be gnawed down to the very core by that darkness that steamed off from the murderer or, in the best case, beheaded by the curved edge from his weapon.

The shadows adopted twisted shapes from lucid visions that Kayn pictured in his mind. He could feel them flowing, offering an intangible touch against his pale skin, contouring the length of his tattoos adorning his body and reaching the tips from the long hair.  _ So obedient and submissive, so charismatic. _ Kayn was his  ** _god_ ** . Their forms made more and more sense until, at some point, Shieda opened his eyes meeting the unmistakable but hostile figure of a darkin. That darkin who used to torment him with vivid nightmares revealing his own death, an agony so real that it made his heart sick.

Now, victorious, Rhaast was nothing more than a memory, a  _ trophy. _

  
  


_ Rhaast has always been of his own. _

  
  


The figure materialized on his lap, as large and imposing as Kayn remembered, like the very first time where the monster appeared before his eyes. A figure that, while terrifying anyone, for Shieda, it whispered tender promises of infinite power. Perhaps the fallen god’s intentions were different, surely the intention was to provoke fear and, quite the contrary, the young man translated it more as an obstacle to which submit himself and overcome alone.  _ Something to fight for, to conquer and possess _ . 

Seduced by the horror and power that the profane god represented.

  
  


_ Rhaast always belonged to him. _

  
  


The shadow acquired even more resemblance until it managed to become exactly what Kayn remembered. His prominent horns, his sharp claws, his red eyes shaped by fury and blood. Teeth, fangs, designed to break and tear flesh like the most suitable predator. A body that sang about war and wrath. ** _ The ancestral thirst for blood._ **

And Kayn couldn’t resist at all, giving a smile that loomed between lust and thirst, with both dark hands feeling those powerful and armored thighs resting on his lap. There was something twisted within him that screamed, yearning to provoke, in that self-induced hallucination, the most horrid humiliation but not without enjoying it. So, eagerly, he leaped upon the darkin, causing him to fall over his back into the ground and by that, the assassin managed to straddle that broad crimson chest.  _ So real, He wanted to believe he was real. _

  
  


_ Since he left, everything became so quiet in  _ ** _h_ ** _ is m _ ** _i_ ** _ nd. _

  
  


The darkin growled.  _ That voice, so deep and twisted, corrupted, still echoing from the deepest corners of his soul. _

The assassin couldn’t contain himself anymore, bending down to bite Rhaast's tense neck as hard as he could, forcing the creature to emit more noise and curve his claws against the cold floor, producing a loud, violent screech. _ Just for him. Everything for him. BY HIM _ . The shadow master limited himself to sigh in pleasure. So much satisfaction in provoking reaction from a  _ god _ .  _ Drinking from insignificancies to quench a thirst that no other human could ever comprehend. _

  
  


_ Rhaast always b _ ** _elo_ ** _ nged  _ ** _t_ ** _ o h _ ** _im_ ** _ . _

  
  


\-  _ Mine, you are  _ ** _mine_ ** . - Kayn murmured with hoarse voice, famished for more. A hand tentatively exploring those hardened folds of profane flesh that formed the darkin's torso, daring to go lower.

And by this is how their dance began, the lascivious dance for dominance while shady fingertips traced armored muscles and spikes, perceiving that unmistakable texture from the creature lying beneath, in a such a docile way that was almost endearing for Kayn. A blasphemous emotion grew within, something that fed his ego further and encouraged him to continue. Thirst that burned in his veins and, in response to a demanding twisted wanton, the young man positioned himself between Rhaast's legs, which parted easily, welcoming him.

A dry noise reverberated between the dark walls surrounding them, the sound of pale hips brutally colliding against the darkin’s slender abdomen, who slightly opened his jagged mouth to exhale _ something _ , perhaps a sigh. Whatever that was, it was deaf and easily ignored by the man who, with very little patience, undid the thick rope that held his pants for a much more intimate touch with the carmine surface.

Narrow hips rubbed against the monster's lower belly, from top to bottom, with inhuman dexterity and flexibility. The slender upper body seemed to be molded bly fluid motions, without any difficulty, while Shieda licked unscrupulously the fibrous muscles of Rhaast's neck, sipping in the vibrations produced by the guttural growl of a beast immersed in lust. Black hair like night wrapping them both and shadows covering their profane scene, some infiltrating between them, jealous due the darkin’s appearance is the favorite of his master. However,  _ something was not right _ , something was ringing behind Kayn's head,  _ warning about something he preferred to ignore with deaf ears. _

Once again, the monster opened his mouth, this time causing a hiss to slip through curved fangs when the assassin began to force himself into his intimate opening. That part so irresistible and profane in his belly, part that Kayn had already desecrated multiple times before. With the mere thought of recognizing that no other human has ever penetrated a darkin like him, of having the ancient scythe so intoxicated and tamed by his lust, provoked him a  _ desire _ .  _ The desire of filling Rhaast entirely, reaching the depths of his unrecognizable entrails. _

  
  


_ HI _ ** _S. Hi_ ** _ s  _ ** _da_ ** _ rkin.  _ ** _H_ ** _ is to _ ** _o_ ** _ l.  _ ** _HIS_ ** _ R _ ** _ha_ ** _ ast. _

  
  


A profane god reduced to be the sexual instrument for a mortal’s pleasure, mortal whose mental fortitude overcame corruption at its best. So reduced to  _ nothing _ , so reduced to much more than  ** _nothing_ ** ,  _ but to a bitch, obedient and horny. _ His  ** _bitch_ ** , who now growls and groans due an erect piece of pulsating meat ravaging furiously his insides. 

He groans for mortal flesh,  _ the one he insisted on possessing day by day. _

  
  


_ Rhaast,  _ ** _less th_ ** _ an  _ ** _nothing_ ** _ . His _ ** _ Rhaas_ ** _ t. His _ ** _ moaning bitch_ ** _ . _

  
  
  


- ** _What have you become?..._ **

…

Rhaast asked breaking the silence, making the assassin frown incredulously. The powerful voice causing the man to startle and find himself frozen.  _ Strange _ ,  _ his shadows never speak _ , much less respond coherently or, in this case,  _ inquire about his appearance _ .  _ They are supposed to be his. Simple mental machinations.  _

\-  ** _What are you now, boy? -_ ** He insisted and Kayn, astonished, felt a lump forming in his throat.

- _ Disappear _ ... - He whispered between quivering teeth, saliva slipped through his lips like a fierce wolf haunting the perfect prey,  _ vestige of his interrupted feast _ . However, the shadow remained, impassive for an answer. The man could see it inside his bloody eyes. -  **BEGONE!**

And so it  _ obeyed _ , but not before the darkin managed to dedicate him a strange grimace and, without anything else, the figure dissolved into multiple dense smoke tendrils that slipped away to the frivolous corners of the room, as fast as they mastered, like simple criatures repressed by their owner. Leaving the shadow assassin with a glimpse of asphyxiating rage burning within his eyes but, above all,  _ raw bewilderment. _

Only the harsh panting from Shieda was heard, thrilled body and wrathful mind. He looked around, shadows shivered at his repressive gaze and soon the silence consumed him. Sinister white eyes, pierced the air though the darkness, towards the edge of his weapon that levitating peacefully in the uneasiness from the abyss.

  
  
  


_ No. _

_ There was no  _ ** _voice_ ** _ . No. There was  _ ** _nothing_ ** _ , there was _ ** _ no one._ **

  
  
  
  


** _No shadow has its own conscience._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, sorry if my english sucks.


End file.
